Someone You Can't Have
by Micetta
Summary: Sonny meets a new guy in the studios and soon, he becomes her boyfriend. How will Chad react? Is Christopher a good guy? R
1. Delusion

_**Hey readers! :D**_

_**This is my first multi-chap in english. Sooo, be nice ù_ù**_

_**I really hope you like it! *crosses fingers***_

_**Please read and review, you can make me REALLY happy! :P**_

**With love, **

**Manu**

**p.s. sorry if it's short. :( next chapters will be longer.  
**

* * *

~ **Chapter 1: Delusion.**

Sonny was sitting onto the couch of her dressing room, bored; there wasn't nothing fun to do. She could call Tawni but she was too busy with shopping and her '_being pretty!_'. She wasn't exactly the best of the friends but Sonny cared about her, she could be nice… sometimes.

~ _They say a little twist can turn your day into a better one._

Knock, knock.

A knock on the door brought Sonny back to reality. She sighed deeply and stood up, almost falling on the floor - she was tired too. She straightened her skirt, trying to look presentable. Sonny opened the door, revealing a cute brown-haired guy with hazel eyes. "Hi!" he said sweetly, waving slightly.

"I'm Christopher, nice to meet you." He reached his hand friendly and stared at her. Sonny loosened the grip of the doorknob and shook his hand. "I'm Sonny, nice to meet you too." Sonny smiled sheepishly, not sure of what he wanted from her. "Can I help you?" She asked embarrassed while he kept staring at her.

"Sorry-" the mysterious guy shook his head, pretending he was mesmerized. "-I lost myself in your beauty." She laughed sarcastically, blushing a bit. Girls love compliments and so she does. "I'm an actor. I work at stage 4, beside this one." He introduced himself a little more. "I'm on the new crime show." She had heard about a new show but she wasn't interested that much.

"Oh, great! Welcome to Condor studios and good luck for the show, Christopher." Sonny said with her usual perky tone of voice. He grinned, "Thanks." The brunette returned the smile.

"So, uhm, see you around." He told her, saving himself from that awkward situation. "Bye." She replied simply. As she was closing the door, he stopped her. "uhm, can I have your phone number?" Christopher asked shyly. "O-ok," Sonny answered, trying to not forget it, "it's 5550125" she finished. He dialed the number and mouthed 'Sonny', writing her name. Finally, he pressed 'save'. "Ok, bye." So, he flashed her his last smile of the day. She closed the door and sighed; somebody knocked few seconds later. "Did you forget something, Chris-" Sonny couldn't finish her sentence because of a blond guy's figure that appeared in front of her. "Oh, it's you." She said in a fake-annoyed way. In fact, she wasn't exactly annoyed or angry. She couldn't explain the feeling she felt every time Chad was around her. Sure, it was something she never felt before.

On the other hand, that "oh, it's you" wasn't exactly what the greatest actor of his generation expected to hear. How could somebody treat him this way? Well, Sonny could. She had like a special authorization that, actually, nobody had given her.

"How cute!" Chad exclaimed sarcastically. She really hoped Chad would make her a compliment like that but it was impossible. He couldn't like a girl from "Chuckle City". It was the sad, unfair reality.

Sonny let out a sigh, daydreaming about her life with Chad into it… as her boyfriend. "Sonny?" he waved his hand in front of her. "are you thinking about me, huh?" he smirked his usual cocky smirk.

"No, actually," she smirked back, "I was thinking about a guy I met a few minutes ago." Sweet revenge. "Oh." He mumbled, disappointed. Jelousy invaded his body. "Anyways, my show's better than yours." He took out a sentence out of the blue and he felt damned stupid saying that. "I gotta go reharsals." he continued, trying to avoid every kind of conversation, or arguments. He stormed out of the room. He knew it. There was someone else, a different guy who was trying to steal his Sonny. _His Sonny._ It sounded so right. He put his hands into his pockets and pull out something. He had brought her a bracelet with a charm in the shape of a sun. Why? Because it was the anniversary of their first meeting. He couldn't forget it. He couldn't forget Madge or the stolen fro-yo. As images of that day flashed through his mind, he reached a basket and threw the bracelet. He was a deluded. How could a sweet girl like a self-absorbed, selfish boy?

~ _They say sometimes you might hear something that you rather not hear. _

Chad came back after two hours, for a new argument with Sonny or just to see her again; he headed towards her dressing room and stopped in front of the yellow door. He slowly lifted up his fist to knock on it, but as he heard her chuckling, he dropped his hand.

She was chatting on the phone and seemed really amused. Chad pressed carefully his ear on the door's cold material; he caught the worst part of that conversation.

"Oh my gosh, Christopher, you're so funny!" Christopher. An enemy's name.

"Tonight?" she asked, thinking about her possible commitments, "it's perfect."

_Well, for Chad Dylan Cooper was far from perfect.

* * *

_

_**Second chapter coming soon! XD**  
_


	2. Hope

**Heyyy! :D**

**Sorry if I didn't update sooner. I'm too busy with school :S I can't stand it anymore! I NEED Christmas holidays! -_-**

**...talking about the story, thanks _DannySamLover20, VeVe2491, NuttyShake, RomaticDudette _and_ Pulcina_ for reviews! :D**

**Here's the second chapter. I _hope_ you like it. *looks at chapter's title.* Yeah, it' perfect! :P**

**With looove,**

**Manu**

* * *

**~ Chapter 2 - Hope**

Sonny and Christopher had been dating for a whole week. Chad observed them everyday with his eyes full of jelousy and sadness. He lost the war, he lost his Perkyface.

He grimaced as he gazed at them, trying to kill that guy just with his eyes. But was Sonny happy? _Of course she was_, he kept telling it to himself. Obviously, Sonny wasn't into him, she was dating _Christopher_, the luckiest man in the world.

They seemed the perfect couple, the _annoying, stupid,_ _happy_ couple in the commercials. He could see it: Christopher stared at her in awe, while she was telling him about So Random!'s funny stuff. Chad was gonna get sick.

The brown-haired guy cupped her face gently and kissed her, not letting her finish talking. Chad's heart stopped in a split of a second. It hurt. He couldn't stand this scene and turned his head, closing his eyes that were seeing things they should've to. A tear rolled down his left cheek, buring his own skin because of the heat of that little drop. He stood up and threw away the content of his tray, angrily. Chad went past the two lovebirds and headed toward Mackenzie Falls set. Break was over. The director was waiting for him, "Chad where have you been?" he almost shouted. "Caffetteria." Chad mumbled, without even look at him into his eyes. He was used to his director's annoyance. He took a deep breath and approached his leading lady, "Chloe…" Chad said, playing Mackenzie.

Sonny sat down in the vanity of her dressing room, brushing her long hair.

"How's going your relationship with Chris?" Tawni asked, admiring her reflection in the mirror. Sonny froze and put down the hairbrush, "Fine." she answered emotionless; not even her was sure of it.

Chris was cute, sweet and caring: three things she loves in a guy. But something was wrong - with her, not with him -. She really liked another guy who didn't feel the same way about her. Dating Christopher was the perfect way to get over _him_… and she felt a bit guilty about it.

"Sonny?"

"Sonny?" Tawni repeated, louder.

The brunette jumped, "yeah?"

Her friend laughed and glanced quickly at Sonny, kept curling her soft hair. "What are you thinking about?" the pretty blonde asked, applying a coat of lipgloss.

"Don't worry, Tawni, I'm fine-" she stated, even if her friend didn't ask her if she was fine or not, "where are you going, anyways?" Sonny tried to change subject and observed Tawni from head to toe. She was wearing elegant clothes: a short blue dress, covered with light grey beads, fit her body perfectly.

"Oh, well" Tawni smirked searching through her purse, "I have a date with a hot guy I met this morning, he's an actor too." She explained, excited. It seemed Tawni didn't care much about Sonny. Of course something was wrong with her but she had this special date and… her mind was just too busy.

"Have fun." the brunette smiled smoothly, waving her friend.

Tawni stormed out of the door, waving back. As she shouted the door, the room filled with silence.

_~ They say silence helps to think._

But no, Sonny didn't want to think; she wanted to take her mind off this strange feeling she couldn't help but notice inside of her.

Her phone vibrated. A message. Sonny opened it, pressing the right button on the display.

_- Hey, my love. I can't take you home today! I'm still at work!_

_Sorry xx_

_Chris _

Perfect _(note the sarcasm)_. She just texted back an - _ok, don't worry xx -_

_~ They say that when you're sad, hope come to your door._

They aren't wrong.

_Knock, knock_. "Sonny?" A familiar voice whispered.

Sonny glanced at the clock. "Chad, what are you doing here at 8.30 p.m.?" she asked running towards the door. "I met Marshall a few seconds ago, he wants me to give you this." Chad said handing her the script of the new episode of So Random! Actually, he _begged_ Marshall to give him this task.

She took the script from his hands, trembling. The comedian was nervous, her heart was beating fast. "Thanks" she mumbled, sheepishly.

Chad smiled a warm smile of his, "You're welcome."

He stared at her appealing red lips, feeling the urge to lean in. But, then, that scene hit his mind: her lips pressed against Christopher's. That image was stuck in his mind for days.

It was like an _endless ripetition_.

It was like a _cassette_: the same scene, again and again.

All he wanted was just rub it out and record a new kissing scene.

Well, of course Chris was excluded.

"Can you drive me home, Chad?" Sonny inquired, quickly.

Chad looked at her, dumbfounded. "O-ok." He babbled, taken aback.

Why was there awkwardness in the air? What was different? Perhaps, a new person in her life.

Sonny followed Chad into the parking lot. It was pouring rain. _Gosh_. Chad landed her his jacket, like a gentleman, then, he led her to his car and soflty pushed her into it, touching her back. Both of them ignored what they felt in that moment.

The seat's was extremely comfy so, she relaxed herself on it.

"Your boyfriend couldn't drive you home today? My hair are all soaked because of him now!" Sonny pouted playfully, "hey! He's still at work!" she exclaimed. "No, seriously, how could him leave a pretty lady alone by herself in the night?" Chad smirked his famous CDC smirk, stroking swiftly his hair, to remove raindrops.

He made her a compliment, a real one; she was flattered and found herself smiling goofily.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Chad gulped. "Well, yeah."

"Do NOT tell lies, Cooper." Sonny joked.

"What? I'm telling the truth." He played along.

They burst into laughter. They behaved like two children, enjoying each other's company.

_~ They say that happy moments are followed by bad moments._

In fact, Chad and Sonny didn't know someone was watching them.

* * *

**hehe. Cliff-hanger! xP **

**Review!  
**


	3. Obstinacy

**Hi readers!**

**Sorry if I didn't update these days :( Please, forgive me! *cute face***

**Thanks _Lyfeee, Bells _and_ NuttyShake_ for review my previous chapter! :D I really ****appreciated your reviews *-***

**This is the third chapter, I hope you'll like it! **

**Please, R&R! :D**

**With loooove,**

**Manu**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Obstinacy**

Chad paced up and down his dressing room. How could he sweep off his mind what happened the night before?

He enjoyed Sonny's company without that guy…

~ _They say tomorrow is another day._

They're right, again. It _was_ another day, totally different.

He saw again the new couple in the caffetteria, sitting together. He couldn't get use to it.

He rested his head on the wall, his thoughts drifted back to the night before. A moment just too special.

**_*flashback*_**

"Chad, you know what I was thinking?" Sonny said as the car stopped in front of her house.

"…that you should watch Falls like everyone else?"

"No!" she hit him on his arm and he whined. "Last week was the anniversary of our first meeting." Chad knew it well.

"Oh, really?" He asked bewildered. He was such a good actor.

She nooded sweetly. "Really."

"_Fine_." he mumbled, without even paying attention at what he was saying. It was natural.

"_Fine_." she retorted.

"_Good_."

"_Goo_-, this is pointless." Sonny stated, sighing. Chad let out a weak laugh, instead.

An awkward silence followed this moment; after a few seconds that looked like ages, Sonny glanced at him with her eyes full of acknowledgement. "Thank you." she meant that with all her heart.

He smirked, "You're welcome." She smiled, looking down, her face turned pink in embarrassment.

All of a sudden, she gasped. "Wow, Cooper. I thanked you twice today! What's the wrong with me?" Sonny asked, fake-worried.

Chad laughed amused. "Maybe I'm turning too good." he grimaced in disgust.

"And I love it." She admitted, giggling.

She loves it. She loves it. _Love_, what a worderful word coming out from her mouth. He couldn't help but smile back.

"So, bye." The brunette said, shyly. "See you tomorrow." she added.

He just waved in return. But, as she was getting out the car, she turned over and hugged him.

His heart stopped along with his other muscles. Heat came from her thin body. Chad wrapped instinctively his arm around her, but suddently she pulled away and got out the car, leving him alone.

Her aroma had filled his car, though. He breathed in heavily. She was _still_ there.

_***end flashback***_

As he was fantasized, somebody patted on his shoulder. He jumped, stunned. His blue piercing eyes met the big brown ones of the bubbly brunette in front of him. "Sonny," his eyes widened, "how did you get in?"

"You left the door ajar." she explained, pointing towards it.

She was holding his leather jacket, "I forgot to give it back to you."

"You can keep it if you want-" Sonny interruped him. "No, Chad, take it." she insisted.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Well, if Christopher-" He stopped her, "I perfectly uderstood." he ripped off his jacket from her hands. Christopher's name made him sick. Why did he have to come and ruin everything? Why did he choose Sonny among plenty of girls? And, above all, why did Chad care so much?

Lots of question were trapped into his mind. What did he really feel about Sonny? Certainly, it wasn't a simple, childish crush that you can erase whenever you want. It was more than that; was it the odd feeling everybody call… _love_?

_~ They say love might be dangerous._

"Cooper!" A male voice came from behind his back. Chad turned over, "Cody?" he said, preteding not to know his name.

"It's _Christopher_." He clarified, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. What do you want?" Chad tried to keep cool, even if he wanted to punch that guy straight in the face. "I'll tell you what I want," Christopher's eyes darkened, "I want _you _to stay away from _her_."

Chad gulped, under his harsh glare. "Exuse-me?" He asked, pietrified.

"You're _not_ a good actor as you think you are." The dark-haired guy, smirked maliciously. Where wasthe_ sweet, caring person _he was around Sonny?

"Calm down, dude," Chad thought he was going to kill him, "what in the hell are you talking about?" he asked then, unaware.

Chris laughed, "Do you think I didn't notice the way you look at _Sonny_?" he emphasized her name; his voice became gloomy.

"I-I… what?" Chad snorted, trying to deny his -real- statement. "I don't look at her in a particular way!" he answered back.

"You do, Chad. I know everything. You _always _wander around stage 3, you _always _talk or argue with her, you _always _look at her that way."

The blonde actor shook his head, "You've got a screw loose."

Christopher frowned, "I want to tell you something you should know, Cooper," he glanced intensely at him, wigging his index finger, "she's _mine_."

Pain growed inside Chad, three little word broke his heart into a million of pieces. _Mine. _How could a possessive pronoun hurt so much? Christopher put on a triumphant smirk and walked away. Chad glared at him and clenched his fists. He'll get his revenge, he'll get her. Watch it, Christopher. You should know something:

_Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't give up._

_

* * *

_

_**Like it?**_

_**I introduced Christopher a little more xD He's not so nice ù_ù **_

_**Let me know what you think! :D Review!  
**_


	4. Happiness

**Hey! :D**

**I want to thank readers of the previous chapter! *gives them hugs* I'm glad you like my story!**

_** Lyfeee: lol your review made me laugh! xD Tu es weird!**_

**Ok, here's the 4th chapter. :D**

**Bye,**

**Manu**

* * *

**~ Chapter 4 - Happiness**

The door was slightly open, a feeble light came from the room. Sonny approached the door, carefully.

She pushed it, gently. Her eyes widened at the sight, they were full of horror.

Chad was stand emotionless in the middle of the room with a dripping knife, his hands covered with a red liquid and a deadly pale face. Christopher's body was layed on the cold floor. _What has he done?_

"Chad," Sonny whispered with a quievering voice. "W-what h-have y-you d-done?" she stuttered; her eyes started to water.

"I didn't want to kill him," he told her. "I was too jealous of him." He blurted out. "I am madly in _love_ with you, Sonny." Chad dropped the knife and bagan to cry.

She froze and looked at him in shock and then at the lifeless body on the floor; he was in a pool of blood. But in that moment, she cared more about Chad's confession. And she felt really _guilty_ about it.

Sonny slowly walked towards Chad and wrapped her arms around him and so he did, "ssh" she comforted him as he pressed his dirty hands on her shirt.

_She hugged the murder._

_~ They say nightmares have a meaning._

Ring, ring. **[A/N: Is 'ring' ok for a clock?]**

The clock went off and she woke up abruptly. Pain was still in her chest: that dream felt so real.

_Why did she dream something like that? _She stood up and headed toward the bathroom; she washed her face and stared at herself in the mirror, "What did it mean?" she whispered to her reflection, like she was talking with another person.

She went back to her room and glimpsed her phone. There were two messages, one from Tawni and one from Chris.

- Don't forget rehearsals today at 8. Don't be late!

Tawni -

Sonny laughed. _Thank you, Tawn!_

She opened the second one - Good morning, sun. - Sonny smiled, he was such a cute guy.

Somebody knocked on the door, "Sonny, breakfast's ready!" her mum spoke up. "I'm coming!" Sonny shouted back.

She got dressed in the twinkling of an eye and stepped out of her room wearing a light blue Tee, a blue cardigan and a pair of skinny jeans. "Slept well?" Connie asked, cheerfully. Sonny nodded, hoping her mother woudn't see the fear in her eyes.

_~ They say a gift can cheer you up._

Christopher was strolling around So Random! set with the purpose of find his girlfriend. He was going to give her a special gift for their week-anniversary, a bit later. He nudged the door of her dressing room lightly and entered the room, holding tightly a small velvet box in his hands, behind his back.

Sonny was layed on her couch, half-asleep. It was around five, she was really tired after a long day at work.

"Sonny?" he whispered, trying not to wake up her. He brought a lock of her hair behind her ear and she softly opened her eyes. Sonny smiled warmly, "Hi, Chris."

"This is for you." He showed her his present; her face brightened up as she grabbed the box. She untied the ribbon around the soft velvet and opened it, revealing a bracelet with a charm in the shape of sun. "When I saw it, it thought about you." He grinned and pointed towards it, "It's a sun, see?" Sonny was enchanted; It was like he knew her since a lifetime! This was the best gift she had ever received. She thanked her boyfriend and gave him a big hug, "you're great Chris!" she said joyful. He smirked, "No, you are!" he exclaimed then, in a sappy way. Sonny put on the bracelet and admired it, like a five years old with a new toy.

_She had almost forgot that bad dream, or at least she thought so._

_~ They say stealing is a horrible thing, especially when it comes to emotional worth. _

_I'm not going to give up_, Chad continued to repeat this sentence into his mind, trying to find a way to take back _his Sonny_.

He was totally absorbed in his thoughts, insomuch as he haven't even notice the petite brunette that ran into him. Not even she wasn't pay attention to the outside world, although that small present had made her happy. His glance fell on her, "Sonny?" it seemed more a question than a statement.

"Chad?" she asked back, giving him a quizzical look.

"Have you heard about the dance?" _Dance? _

"No, there will be one?" she demanded hopefully.

Chad nodded; Chloe told him that morning. "It will be here in the studios. You and your…" he paused, "_friends_ can come too."

"Can Christopher join too?" His heart began to race, in anger. "Of course he can, he works in the studio." _You know? Trying to be polite talking about a monster isn't so easy._

"Perfect. I'm gonna tell him!"

"Here's the invitations." He handed them to her and she reached her arm to take them. The bracelet caught his sight, "Sonny, how did you get it?" Chad asked atonished. _It was impossibile, he had trown it away._

"Like it? Chris gave it to me." Sonny kept looking at the little charm, blushing.

Everything was clear now. Christopher was even worse than he had thought.

_Hey, Chris. The war hasn't started yet. _

_

* * *

**Review! :)**  
_


	5. Sincerity

**Heyyyy! :D**

***drum roll***

**NEW CHAPTER!** (LOL)

**Like always, I want to thank my readers! Your review make me cry with joy!**

**You all wrote you hate Christopher... well, I agree with you :D (said the person who invented this character.)**

**_Lyfeee: I seriously need a new scarf! Can you make me one? D:_ hahahah**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Con amore (with love :P),  
**

**Manu**

* * *

**~ Chapter 5 - Sincerity**

The blond, now red-eyed with anger actor, stamped into stage 4. He inquired about his worst enemy and ran toward his dressing room, when he found out its location.

He smashed down the door, caring nothing about his usual flawless attitude. "Where did you get it, Christopher?" He yelled, blood boiling in his veins.

At first, the guy in front of him was just startled but then, burst out laughing. "Oh, Chad, here you are," he smirked, "Have you already seen my present for Sonny?" he asked, amused.

Chad stepped towards him, "WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" he pronunced each word clearly, to make them the most understandable possible.

"Haven't you heard about _recycle_?" He asked, still cool, in an all-knowing way.

Chad was speechless; _how could him crack a stupid joke like that? _

"I'm not going to repeat my question again, Chris." he stated, clenching his fists.

The dark-haired actor rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "You threw it away some days ago and I found it, along with a _stupid_ card," he shook his head in disbelief, "you're so pathetic, Chad."

"It was my present for her and you stole it! You're a jerk!" Chad cried, "When she'll find out the person you_ really_ are, she'll break up with you. I'm sure of it." His eyes were burning in anger.

Christopher laughed, "Are you, Chad? Are you really?" he teased him, raising an eyebrow.

It was _enough_. He wanted to punch that sassy guy straight in the face but how would've Sonny react? He was already a self-concerned, pesky, obnoxious jerk for her; _violent_ wasn't the type of adjective she would've appreciate.

Instead, to appease his ire, he punched the glasses of a cabinet, breaking them into a million pieces. Christopher's smirk fell on the istant. Chad walked away, with his left hand holding the bleeding one.

_~ They say love hurts, literally._

Sonny applied the last coat of her nailpolish. She had picked a brighter colour this time: _orange_ was perfect for her.

Suddenly, she heard a shy knock on the door, followed by a quivering voice calling her name. "Chad?"

She opened the door and eyed Chad's hand. She was going to faint, thinking about her nightmare, "What have you done?" her eyes started to water. _Dejà-vu_.

"Don't worry, I _accidentally _hit a glass and now my hand's bleending." he lied, _he couldn't tell her the truth_, "Do you have a bandage?" he asked then, calmy. A little pain came from his hand, making him groan. She looked at him, puzzled, for a little while. _Chad haven't killed Chris. He was ok. Nothing horrible has happened._

"So?" He stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, wait a minute." Sonny took her fist aid kit and pulled out a bandage and a disinfectant. She led him to the couch and he sat down. "Let me cure you." He nodded.

She sheepishly took his hand in hers, feeling an indescribable sensation; she disinfected his damage and carefully bandaged his hand. "Done." She smiled, satisfied.

Chad smiled back, "Thanks. I should hire you as my personal nurse." Sonny let out that weak giggle he loved.

"You're welcome" the red-faced girl mumbled and looked down at her skirt, realizing they were still holding hands. She pulled her hand away and scratched it against her clothes.

Chad rubbed the back of his neck and looked away awkwardly; however, as he turned over his head, he locked his eyes in hers. He brought his bandaged hand on her cheek and caressed it gently; her heart melted. Soon, he lost in her big brown eyes: _huge mistake_. He began to lean in, in slow motion, closing his eyes unintentionally and brushed his lips against hers. She stood motionless, sparks flew everywhere. He pulled away, breathless. _Has he kissed her? _"It wasn't suppose to happen, sorry." _What kind of guy apologize for a kiss? _

She looked at him, shocked, "Don't worry." she said, catching her breath, which was somewhere in her throat. He stood up and stormed out of her room.

_~ They say nothing happens without reason._

Tawni crossed the door of the Prop House, hopping. Everything was _perfect_ for her. Like always. _Everyone asks her an autograph, takes a photo with her, makes her a compliment, asks her on a date. Each whim of hers was satisfied_. She didn't know any kind of suffering. But, when caring came, she turned her feelings, absorbing the ones of people she cared about.

The blond actrice, noticed her castmate crying her eyes out, alone on the couch. She tried to gloss over her concern, being the competent actrice she was, "Sonny, are you ok?" Well, it was a rhetorical question...

Sonny wiped off her tears, "Not really."

Tawni sighed and sat down beside her, "What's happened? Well, not that I care!" She laughed nervously.

"I'm a traitor." Sonny mumbled and burst into tears, again. Tawni patted her shoulder, trying to act the part of an older sister, a mother, a best friend. Yes, a _best friend_, because she wanted her to be her best friend. Problem was, she was just too priceful to admit it. "Tell me what's happened." She repeated, concern was now in her voice.

"Chad," she began, but Tawni cut her off "oh, c'mon, Sonny! Have you two guys fought again? I'm tired of your arguments!" The blond touched her forehead dramatically and let out a bored sigh.

"No," Sonny took a deep breath, "he kissed me, Tawni. I'm a traitor! I betrayed Chris!"

Her castmate gasped and glanced at her in shock. _He what_? "Oh my gosh! Why?"

"I didn't ask him!" Sonny shouted.

"No, I mean, if he kissed you and not vice versa, why are _you_ a traitor?" In fact, Tawni knew exactly the answer of the former question: she always suspected that Chad liked her. It was so obvious!

"Because I liked it." The brunette looked up at her, waiting to receive a rebuke.

Instead, Tawni smirked. _Sonny liked him as well_. _She knew it._

_

* * *

_

**_What do you think? Like it?_**

_**There was more Channy! :D **_

_**What about Tawni? I thought a small friendship plot would be a good idea. Right? Review!  
**_


	6. Craftiness

**Hey!**

**First, Merry Christmas *-* **

**Second, I'm really touched, I didn't expect 7 review for a chapter! :D *cries with joy***

_**I want to thank VeVe2491, lovelivelifehope14, Lyfeee, DannySamLover20, HorseLover314, EClare4ever393, NuttyShake!**_

**(**_Lyfeee, I love your reviews xD they make me laugh hard xD__ I'm waiting for the scarf! D:_ _Maybe it'll arrive... someday!_**)**

**Sorry if didn't update sooner... but you know... it's Christmas! (...get it?)**

**Con amore (with love),**

**Manu *cough* obsessed Channy Fan *cough***

* * *

**~ Chapter 6 - Craftiness **

Sonny swallowed a sip of her cocoa, trying to pull herself together. A hot cocoa, preferably with some marshmallows within it, is a healthy medication for all sorts of displeasures. Tawni was beside her, sipping her own cocoa gracefully. She put a hand ahead of her mouth, politely, and as she got down the last sip, she faced Sonny, "Better?"

Sonny nodded, "Yeah."

They were now sitting onto the comfy couch of their dressing room, avoiding pryings.

"I still don't get it, Sonny" Tawni admitted, confused "weren't you the one who hated him, were you?" the blond put down the cocoa on the small glass table in front of her.

"I thought so, but I'm not sure anymore. He can be a jerk and the sweetest guy in the world at the same time! I'm so frustrated!" Sonny confessed in a single breath. Before answering, Tawni reformulated Sonny's miserable speech in her mind, it was incomprehensible!

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You should calm down. You'll find a way to fix this problem. Just wait and don't tell Chris anything. Trust me, it's for your own good." She adviced Sonny, whilst her brunette friend just nodded in agreement.

_~ They say pretend nothing has happened, it would be much easier for you._

After the chatter with Tawni, Sonny didn't feel so guilty anymore and, she dared to say, more relaxed. That little attraction for Chad wasn't a big deal. Was it?

Out of nowhere, a bunch of roses swung in front of her; its scent brought her back to reality.

Christopher knelt down, making her giggle awkwardly, "Hi, Sonny! Have somebody told you about tomorrow's dance?" He smiled. She couldn't forget it: _Chad invited her_.

At the same time, the blond actor, was playing around So Random! hallway and, by chance, he caught the couple's conversation. He approached the door to eavesdrop better. "-'cause I want you to be my date. Is this ok?" _No, it's not._ Chad knocked on the door noisily, without giving her the chance of answering Chris' question. It was his intent. "Come in." Sonny said, kindly.

Chad opened the door and cheerfully stepped in, earning a glare from Christopher and a quizzical look from Sonny. "Hi, guys. Mr Condor wants me to note people who are going to the party tomorrow, do you wanna come?" He smiled in a such sweet way that he seemed almost creepy.

"Actually, I was askin-" Chad cut him off, turning his gaze to Sonny, "you're coming?".

Sonny looked at the scene astonished, trying to figure out what was going on. "Uhm, sure."

"Perfect." He grabbed a piece of paper that, fortunately, was in his pocket - along with a pen - and wrote their names on it, pretending it was the guests list. He lifted the pen from the paper and ran out the room, waving hastily.

_How could him act like nothing happened some hours ago? Has he tricked her? Was it just a silly game for him? _She thought that kiss was real. _Or was he acting because of Christopher's presence?_

Gosh, this is guy is so _complicated_, even for her comprehension. Yet she knows people!

_~ They say the time keeps running._

Chad left So Random! set, satisfied by his own behavior. The expression on that stupid boy's face was _priceless_. He ignored him, treating him like a ghost.

He bought her flowers. _C'mon, dude, really? She doesn't like you. She could never like you. The fact she's dating you doesn't mean she likes you. _Chad laughed and sat on a chair in his dressing room. He glimpsed his hand. Bandage still held tight his flesh and maybe it was tightening too much.

His thoughts lifted back to the kiss. The strong feeling of beating Christopher, made him almost forget about that kiss. That one he had been waiting for ages. He closed his eyes, savouring her taste he could remember by heart. Strawberries? Blueberries? Or both? It was a taste out of the common. Yet he couldn't figure out its composition. Well, he wasn't an expert in this subject.

Perhaps, it might sound a bit mushy, but when he kissed her, he felt sparks flying everywhere and if he was a wizard, he would've stopped the time at that instant. But, unfortunately, he wasn't. If he was a wizard, he would've already chased away _Chris-I-own-Sonny-Munroe_. If he was a wizard, he would've cast a spell on Sonny, just to spend every minute of his life with _her_.

Whereas he was a person. A boring, normal person, though he _wasn't_ an average dude. He was special. Nevertheless, something was missing. _Love_.

By now, he had to focus on the dance. He wanted to impress her, since he grasped the fact he didn't have supernatural powers. For a good-looking guy as him, 'impressing' was a cakewalk. Impress Sonny Munroe wasn't, though; why she had to be so _complicated_, he had no idea. He always looked gorgeous, but _gorgeous_ wasn't enough. He was sweet with her sometimes, but _sometimes_ wasn't enough.

He had to come up with a plan.

He scanned his whole wardrobe, hoping to find the perfect clothes to wear. He felt just like a girl. Finding the right clothes to impress the person you are in love with? Girlish. Definitely.

He tried on almost twenty different outfits. He picked the number fifteenth: a dark grey suit and a violet shirt. Outfits? _Check._

Then, he placed himself in front of the mirror, "Sonny, you look incredibly ho-!" He shook his head. Nah!

"Sonny, you're great tonight!" He continued talking with the mirror for about thirty minutes. Kindness? _Check._

Lastly, the most interesting part of the plan. He was such a genius!

He dialed the number of the DJ who was gonna play the following night,

"Hey, William, my buddy! I need a favour…"

He was looking forward the dance.

_He'll be the one who'll hold her in a slow dance, the whole night.

* * *

_

_**Oook, what do you think? Sorry if it wasn't Channy D: I promise you that the next chapter will be!  
**_

_**What about Chad? eheh He has a plan ;D You'll find out what is it in the next chapter! (I'm evil! :D)**_

_**Why don't we play a little game? So... I inserted two actual quote from the show in this chapter... Can you find them? :D  
**_

_**Review *-*  
**_


	7. Wonder

**Hi! (:**

**Thanks for reviewing the 6th chapter! :D**

**(_Lyfeee_, I'm so sorry you won't be here till 2011 D: What am I gonna do without your reviews? *cries dramatically*; _EClare4Ever_, I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D; _Rachpop15_, yes, "an average dude" and "She knows people" are from the show :D *gives her a prize*; _NuttyShake_, awwww, Ludo! Thanks *-*; _HorseLover314, _I want an i-phone too! D:)**

**Oook, this is the seventh chapter. I hope you'll like it. It'll have a little twist! *winks***

**With loooove,**

**Manu**

**p.s. I'm sorry for any mistake. A friend of mine has stressed me out today LOL  
**

* * *

**~ Chapter 7 - Wonder**

"What a mess!" Connie exclaimed as she entered Sonny's room. She had thrown outfits everywhere, even on the lamp that was on the desk.

Sonny stopped to hurl dresses behind her back and looked directly at her mother, desperate. "I can't find a dress for tonight!" She bawled and sunk into her bed, among a pile of dresses.

Connie sighed and looked down at her, "You have a lot of cute outfits, just pick one." Sonny glared at her. _Did she really think it was that easy?_ "What about this?" Connie lifted up a short pink dress with a black belt. Sonny wrinkled her nose, "Too pink." Her mother sighed, "You're too alike Tawni."

Sonny smiled a faint smile that soon fell again. "What am I going to do?" The young lady, in the dumps, asked. Connie was about to reply, when the door bell rang, interrupting her. Sonny sighed deeply, in annoyance. "Who's now?" She mumbled.

Connie reached the door and opened it, revealing a cheerful Tawni with two bags in her hands and a small suitcase. "Sonny's here?" Connie nodded, "But, she's in a bad mood." she added.

Tawni smirked, "Not anymore!" she said in a singsong tone of voice. The woman looked at her, puzzled, as the blonde ran quickly towards Sonny's room, making her bags oscillate.

She walked in her room and made a face, similar at the one Connie made before.

"Tawni, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked, taken aback.

"I came here to help you, silly! And I think, I arrived at the right time!" She said, pointing towards the dresses that were lying on her bed.

Sonny laughed hopeful, "Yeah." _She was her savior_.

Tawni dropped the bags and put down the suitcase on the desk. She opened one of the two bags and took out a maroon mid-thigh velvet dress with a satin black belt. "I hope it's your size."

Sonny's eyes widened, "It's wonderful, Tawni!" she screamed hugging her friend, who pulled away immediately, "My bubble, my bubble." Tawni stated, appalled.

"I'll impress Christopher with that dress!" Sonny exclaimed and held it on her figure.

"Or Chad." Tawni mumbled.

Sonny turned her gaze towards her, "What?"

"Nothing." She replied, smiling. "So… Sit down! I'm going to work on your make-up!" Tawni clapped her hands and reached for her suitcase, that contained all sorts of make-up.

_~ They say it's your moment, exploit it._

The room was decorated with all kinds of ornament, tables were set up throughout the perimeter of the room and in the center there was an enormous dance floor. Chad was sitting in a table in the corner with Chloe, one of his castmates. He came with her, but only as a friend. They were like best friends, he dared to say. She was a good listener, maybe because he had the power to fire her. Anyways, they had a special friendship and, above all, there was no risk she was going to fall in love with him, since she had a big crush on Devon, another cast member of his.

Chad kept glancing at his watch, impatiently.

"Chad, she'll be here in a minute. Relax!" Chloe rolled her eyes and then, looked back at her painted nails, nonchalantly. His face turned pink, "What? Pfft!" He said, trying to find the perfect excuse for his impatience. "I'm… c-checking m-my w-watch… I want to be s-sure it's not b-broken." He stuttered and slapped himself mentally. _How pathetic. _Chloe didn't even answered back, he had covered himself with shame already. Everytime the door swung open, he lifted up his head, looking for the brunette.

Suddenly, when he already lost his hopes, Sonny stepped into the room, making his eyes lighten brightly. She was wearing the hottest dress he had never seen; it hugged her curves perfectly, making her even look thinner.

A long black necklace, graced her neck. Her hair were curled a little and her make-up, almost natural, brightened up her face. He couldn't take his eyes off her. In fact, he noticed the arrogant guy stand beside her after a while. Chloe sighed in relief, "Finally she arrived! I couldn't stand your impatience anymore!"

Chad gave her a deadly glare.

"Sonny!" two male voices shouted happily, walking towards her.

"Nico, Grady!" she called back with a pleasant grin, showing most of her teeth. As they arrived in front of her, she hugged them, "You look great tonight!" she complimented them. Sonny earned a smile from Grady, following by a smirk from Nico, "You look nice too, Sonny!" they exclaimed in unison and then high-fived, realizing they had used the same sentence. _Randoms!_ Chad observed them from afar. Even knowing Randoms guys had no chance on her, he still jealous. He couldn't help it. He was too possessive.

Christopher approached the three with two drinks in his hands, "Hey, guys!" Christopher greeted them, handing Sonny one of the drinks.

_It was the rifght moment_. "Chloe, I'll be right back." Chad said, gesturing towards the dj.

"Ok." She said absently, playing with the ends of her hair. Chad ran to William, glancing occasionally at the couple, now sitting in a table, chatting.

"Will, put my plan into action." Will nodded and grabbed the microphone. "Heeeey, guys! Dance around the room. Let's the party begin!" He shouted in a dj-way. Chad went back to his table, "C'mon Chloe, let's dance." he said as he grabbed her hand. His friend snorted, "No. I don't want to!"

"Oh, really? And if I tell you that you'll dance with Devon soon?" Chad smirked, while Chloe's eyes started to sparkle. "Hum, ok." She said dreamily, thinking about the guy of her dreams. He brought his friend beside the couple to prevent Chris from going too further. Chad couldn't help but stare at Sonny, at how her curls moved up and down while she was dancing. When she was as close as they were almost touching, Chad sent a signal to Will. The dj winked in understanding.

"Oook, everybody! Let's do this game: swap your partner!" Will shouted again into the mic, making everybody jump, except Chad that, obviously, knew he's was going to talk.

Chloe ran as fast as possible to reach Devon, whilst Chad grabbed Sonny's hand "Wanna dance, Sonny?". Christopher wasn't there anymore, Tawni invited him to dance with her. They were alone, without that fool around them. Sonny froze. A dance with Chad after that kiss was the most awkward thing in the world. _Why had he picked her?_ Despite her confusion, she nodded. No one can say no to those begging blue eyes.

He rested gently his hand on her back, bringing her inch by inch closer to him. The brunette looked up at him and positioned her right hand on his shoulder, while the left one was burning into his. A slow dance thumped in the room and everyone started dancing, energetically.

Sonny and Chad began to move slowly; Sonny showed through her embarrassment by her chocolate eyes. Chad looked down at her, she was clearly avoiding his gaze. "What's wrong?" Chad asked her, concerned.

"Nothing." She replied in a thready voice, her breath became heavier everytime Chad pressed more his hands against the velvet of her dress. Not convinced of her answer, he lifted up her chin with his thumb. "Tell me what's wrong." He insisted.

Sonny bit her lips, looking for the courage to tell him about her upset, "That kiss-" he cut her off, bringing his index finger over her mouth, "-was real." he completed the sentence, smiling warmly at her.

_~ They say you should listen to what your heart suggests you, your brain isn't always right._

Sonny's face lit up. She was really hoping for an answer like that. It was like a fairytale; believing his words was so easy: she could see the truthfulness in his deep blue eyes. 

_He wasn't lying_.

"I've yearned for that kiss since you came here, in Hollywood." He whispered in her ear, making sure nobody couldn't make out his words. The brunette closed her eyes, breathing in deeply; she had forgot something... _Chad had this effect on her._ She felt several mixed feelings inside her, one was happiness and the other one was sadness and blues. "Chad, I don't know what to do with Chris." A single tear rolled down her cheek. Being the caring girl she was, she couldn't hurt a cute guy like him, it would've been unfair.

Chad hushed her, "Don't waste this moment, Sonny. Just enjoy it." he whispered through her hair. Well, he knew that their relationship couldn't last anymore, because he and Sonny were meant to be.

As the light grew dim, he let go her hands, brought them around his own neck and wrapped his arms around her as tight as possibile. _He didn't want let her go_. She rested her head on his chest, hearing each single beat of his hear.

They were in a world of wonders, where there were no people around them.

_Even if her illusory fairytale ended, a slow dance with her charming prince was enough for her… at least for that evening._

_

* * *

_

**Sooo, what do you think? Like it? I know it's a bit sad but I can't make everything easy, right? That's what I call 'drama' ;D**

**What is Christopher gonna do? You'll find out in the next chapter. *grins***


	8. Fear

**Hi readers! **

**I wanted to update this story yesterday but I finished it at night... So, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting! **

**I want to thank my lovable readers for their previous reviews! *hugs them***

**_[Rachpop: what a weird question! LOL Sugar Cookies? Hmm. I like more chocolate chip ones! I love chocolate in general. I'm addicted to it, it's like a drug to me! D:__]_**

**Lastly, I wish you all a happy new year! 2011's coming! :P  
**

**With loooove, **

**Manu**

* * *

**~ Chapter 8 - Fear**

Lied on the couch in the living room, Sonny was daydreaming about the dance of the night before.

If you think getting over Chad Dylan Cooper is easy, well, clearly you don't know him. His piercing blue eyes were unforgettable.

_~ They say the most difficult thing in your life is handling your feelings._

Starting dating Christopher was an irreparable mistake. If she hadn't started dating Chris, there wouldn't have been any problems.

At first, there were her, Chad and their absurd hate/love relationship, but now there were her, Chad, their _more-love-than-hate relationship_ and Christopher.

The worst part of it? She couldn't break up with him.

*flashback*

_~ The day before, an hour before the dance. ~_

"_I really like you." He stated, looking at her dreamily. His gaze made her feel uncomfortable._

"_This is the third time you say it in the past ten minutes." She bushed furiously, keeping avoiding to meet his eyes._

"_Because I really," he lifted up her chin with his thumb, "really, like you". He planted a soft kiss on her lips. _

"_Chris, stop saying that! You make me blush!" She joked. Well, actually, she felt guilty._

_He looked down at her, his thumb was still pressed on her skin, "You make me remember of her…" his voice lowered in the last part._

"_Her?" Sonny asked, puzzled._

"_Yes, I had a sister, younger than me. Her name was Allison, just like you." His lips started to tremble._

"_Was?" She understood that probably that girl wasn't alive anymore._

"_She died a few years ago. Cancer. I miss her so much." Chris made his best to not burst into tears._

"_I didn't know, Chris. I'm sorry." Sonny bit her lips, her eyes began to water. Christopher buried his face in her hair. "Please, Sonny. Promise me you won't leave me like she did." He whispered with his voice muffled by her hair._

_Everything became more complicated. Since she was a child, she always kept promises. "I won't." _

*end flashback*

And there she was, sank into the couch, listening to depressing songs that matched perfectly her bad mood.

_Breaking a promise_ was so unlike her.

_Hiding her deep feelings for Chad _was painful.

After the dance, she was sure about her feelings for him. It was _love_, that's a fact. What did she feel about Chris? She didn't know. A friendly affection? Maybe.

All of a sudden, her phone buzzed, fishing Sonny out of her world of despair. She groaned, before answering. "Hello?"

"Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Not now, Tawni. I'm busy." Sonny said, bothered.

"Oh, right! You're too busy thinking about your two guys, isn't it?" Sonny could perceive Tawni smirking. She got her!

"How do you-" her friend cut her off.

"I don't need to _know_ things, Sonny. I already know them by my own." Tawni sighed, boasting herself. "I want you here in ten minutes, honey. Marshall is about to start today's rehearsals!"

"COMING!" Sonny shouted into the receiver, without even telling Tawni 'bye'.

She had totally forgot about rehearsals.

_~ They say you can't be slave to little, unimportant things._

"Tell him." Tawni yelled, trying to overwhelm Sonny's voice.

"I can't." Sonny yelled back.

The blonde let out a long sigh, "Just do it." She emphasized each word, peeved. _Why was she so stubborn?_

Sonny cringed, a little scared. "What about the promise?" She asked then, quietly.

Her friend rolled her eyes, "No one keeps promises. They've been invented for not to be kept! Forget about it and tell him what you feel." She smiled warmly, proud of her own speech.

What if Tawni was right? It was her chance to be with Chad, the one she was _really_ in love with.

Nevertheless, Sonny couldn't help but feel sorry for Christopher, but she wasn't going to leave him anyway. She just wanted to be _only_ his friend and, if he wanted to, help him with his problems. Like a friend usually does.

Speaking of devil, Christopher knocked on the door. "Sonny, it's me. Can I come in?" he asked, politely.

Tawni winked at me, "Tell him everything and then," she whispered, "talk with Chad." she added, bringing a hand beside her mouth.

Tawni opened the door and waved at him, "I'll leave you two alone. Bye!" she said, crossing quickly the door. Silence filled the room.

Christopher looked carefully at her, of course something was up. "Sonny, you okay?"

The brunette stood up, "I have to… tell you something", she inadvertently clenched her fists, because of agitation.

"Spit it out, Sonny. You're worrying me." There was a trail of fear in his eyes.

"It's hard to say."

Chris gulped, "Tell me."

"Well, Chris, I'm not sure about our relationship, I think we should be friend. Only friend." She explained in a breath, afraid of his possible reaction.

He slowly began to boil, he knew she would've break up with him sooner or later, "Why this?" he asked, trying to control himself.

"I'm sorry. It's not you… It's me. I'm not into this relationship as you are." Sonny admitted, her eyes were full of sadness. _She felt more guilty than ever_. "I know I've promised to not leave you and I won't. So, friends?" she asked, hopeful.

_~ They say people aren't always how they seems._

He didn't said anything. The last thing she knew, he had pinned her against the wall, holding her by her arms, "Is it for that Chad Dylan Cooper, isn't it?" He yelled furiously, close to her face. She turned her head to the right, his lips were almost touching her left cheek. His behavior scared her, he had never done something like that. She shut her eyes, tears streamed down her face; her breathing was irregular. "Answer this damn question, Sonny!" He yelled again, pushing her harder on the wall. She didn't reply, hoping that it was just a nightmare.

As he notice her tears coursing fast, he let the grip. Even if she wasn't pinned anymore, she stayed, terrified, in the same position for a little while.

Feeling awful for what he did, Chris tried to reach her arm to caress it and apologize to her. Sonny opened her eyes and took a step back, looking at him petrified. "Sonny, I'm sorry, I didn't-" he apologized, but she ran out the room, disappearing from his view. Her heart was in her mouth, she ran much more swiftly and headed towards the most protected place she could think.

Breathlessly, Sonny reached a door with a big star that said "CDC" and knocked on it, using her trembling fist. As the door opened, she felt finally safe.

"Sonny?" Chad said, dazed. She threw herself against his chest, holding tight his shirt, "H-help m-me, C-Chad." He slowly stroked her flowing hair, trying to figure out what has happened. He felt she shivering in his embrace.

_She wasn't the only who was shivering, Chad was doing the same. He was sure Christopher hurt Sonny somehow. The situation was much worse than he thought._

_

* * *

_

**_Important A/N_: Originally (in my mind xD) the end of this chapter was different. But the scene I wanted to add here was too important to be set at the end. So, I'll put it into another one, to make it longer, OK? :D**

**You'll find out what I'm talking about in the next chapter! Anyways, review! *_***

**Oh! I almost forgot! I want to thank my ****physical education teacher (even if he won't read this xD) because I quoted him: "**_They say the most difficult thing in your life is handling your feelings**" is his! Well, I translated it in English LOL But, anyways, he accidentally suggested me a phrase for this fan fiction! :D**_


	9. Hurt

**Hiiii!**

**Sorry if I have taken a while to update. School will start on Monday and I'm busy with homework. Anyways, in these days I wasn't in the mood to write. :/ Writing this fanfiction makes me even more sad, lol. **

**I want to thank my awesome readers: NuttyShake, Sonnyfannndom, Rachpop15, Channy8987, Bells and whoever read the previous chapter! **

**I hope you like this chapter! If I made some mistakes, please forgive me!  
**

**With looove,**

**Manu**

* * *

**~ Chapter 9 - Hurt**

In the middle of the room, hands through his hair, he was going to become insane. His eyes were soaked with hate: you could figure out what was his mood so well. Disappointment, hurt, hate and a trail of sadness, even knowing he shouldn't have worry about the blond actor. He already fixed that jerk. He had his revenge. No one can take what he truly love away from him. Playing off against him was the bigger mistake of his life and he had to know it. Surely, he won't steal his properties again. Surely, he won't touch _her_ again.

_~ They say it can happen __something you didn't expect__._

Chad pushed Sonny away, gently and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Sonny, please, tell me what happened. Did somebody hurt you?" He asked, concerned. He knew it was Christopher's fault. She nodded, closing her eyes."Come here." He whispered and beckoned her to follow him to the couch. She sat down with difficulty, because of her trembling legs.

He put a hand on her knee to calm her down, "So?" he inquired anxiously.

"I asked Christopher to be just friend," she sobbed out, "but evidently he wasn't agree and-" her eyes began to water more swiftly, till she burst into tears. Chad looked at the scene terrified, he couldn't believe it. What did Christopher do? "_And_?" He motioned her to continue, afraid of what was going to come next.

The brunette took a deep breath, "He pushed me against the wall and asked me if I wanted to break up with him for you." Sonny shut her eyes, attempting her best not to crying anymore.

He caught Sonny's tiny body in his arms and kissed the top of her head; she buried her face in his shirt, feeling of all that protection she needed.

"He yelled at me, angry and he didn't want to let me go. I'm scared." Sonny added, sobbing like a little girl.

"Shh, you're here with me now; nothing and, especially, _nobody_ will hurt you." He reassured her while stroking her dark hair, rubbing softly her scalp; the feeling of having her hair through his fingers was indescribable. It was like caressing cotton candy. Sadly, _this was the only thing he was allowed to do_.

Sonny looked up at him, "Thank you." she whispered in a breath, her eyes conveyed all of her gratitude.

"For what?" He whispered back.

"For everything you've done for me. For everything enemies aren't suppose to do. I can't get out of my mind the thought of our dance, our kiss…" she blushed as memories came back in her mind. Chad realized that the conversation had got out of hand.

"Yeah, I became too good. I should work for some charity," he joked, trying not to stare into her eyes, a few inches under his chin. His eyes caught sight of a small object he knew all too well: the little silver sun was still glued on her wrist, containing his huge love for her. But she didn't know it. Sonny put her tender hand on his cheek, turning his face towards her. She slowly reached his face and pull him into a kiss, lifting her head more, to center better his lips. Chad tried his best to pull away, but he was too caught by her delicious taste, that went to his head. 

_Nobody will find out, it'll be a secret_.

The girl deepened the kiss as possible as she could, smiling as she felt him kiss her back. The kiss began to heat up as he asked for entrance and she let him do it. Their tongues danced in synchrony, perfectly in harmony. They pulled away grasping for air, after a minute.

"I love you, Chad." Sonny confessed, gazing into his deep blue eyes. As soon as he heard those four little word, his expression turned from a blissful, into a icy one and anxiety grew inside him. He stood there, motionless, in front of a raring Sonny, waiting to hear an "I love you too". He kept silent. Sonny's perky smile fell, "You don't?" an horrified expression showed up on her face.

"Sonny, I'm sorry-" she stopped him, "I understood". Tears became to form in her eyes again, "I'm a stupid. How could Chad Dylan Cooper love a girl like me?" she asked to herself, disappointment invaded her whole body. He tried to reply, but he didn't utter a sound. Sonny rushed out of the room, more hurt as before; and this was even worse. She closed the door, taking away with her his heart, full of deep feelings he was sure to call '_love_'.

"I _do_ love you, Sonny." He breathed out this sentence, that vanished into thin air.

_~ They say when you really love someone, all you want is this someone to stay alright, even if it means lost them._

Chad collapsed onto the floor, stroking his blonde hair in angst. He did the right thing, she will be alright. _So why he felt so bad? He wanted her to be happy but, at the same time, he himself wanted to be happy, with her by his side. _He started to bawl, feeling that uncontrolled anger burning him on the inside.

He, Chad Dylan Cooper, the man with a perfect life everyone envied, was living the worst nightmare a human could have.

Devastated, he grabbed his phone and sent a text,

- _I did what you asked._

Ten seconds later his phone buzzed,

- _Well done, Cooper._

Angrily, he threw his expensive phone against the wall, destroying him into microscopic pieces.

On the door hand, a smirk spread across the evil person's face, satisfied.

_CDC considers himself the number one, yet he lost this war. _

_

* * *

_

_**OK, what you think? Sad, I know. Sorry :/ **_

_**Who's the evil person? D: LOL  
**_

_**Review please! *-* I want at least 6 reviews for this chapter! u.u  
**_


	10. Astonishment

**Heeeeey readers!**

** I'm back :D**

**I'm REALLY sorry for my absence. I know you hate me, but please forgive me! It's not my fault, it's my school's (or, I should say, my teachers'). I was busy with my (_stupid_) homework. Why is school so terrible? *cries***

**Anyways, I want to thank everybody for reviewing! Awww, 11 reviews! *-* I'm so happy!**

** This chapter will explain everything. Sorry if the previous one was counfusing, I wanted to put more drama... :D**

**BTW, I read again the 9th chapter and I noticed I wrote "on the door hand" (door instead of other xD). I mean, I didn't. Microsoft Word did. It keeps chaging words, without asking. D: But, have you ever read this expression somewhere else? No! See? It has its special something. On the door hand, LOL Seriously, I'm gonna use it again. u_u **

**Anywaaays, read this chapter and review! I love you all! :D**

**With love, **

**Manu**

* * *

**~ Chapter 10 - Astonishment**

_*flashback*_

Wandering around Condor Studios, Chad kept daydreaming about the night before. The soft feeling of having her tiny hand in his was amazing. How could be holding her hand whenever he wanted to? He giggled at the thought. Chad continued his unknown track, trying to find something to do instead of thinking about her. He spotted Chloe and Devon walking together, an uncomfortable look on their faces. He smiled. This was exactly that kind of feeling he had when he was around Sonny. But, she had a such sunny personality that could sweep his uncomfortableness away. He went back to present and noticed that the new couple wasn't there anymore. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps behind him and instinctively turned his head back, "Hey Dev-". An horrified look grew onto his face.

"Cooper," Christopher approached him, smirking.

"Christopher." He stated.

"I'm glad I've found you. Well, actually I'm not, but I want to talk to you about something." The eyes of the brown-haired guy darkened.

"What?" Chad gave him a quizzical look, hoping he wouldn't have talked about Sonny.

"I want to talk about Sonny." _Forget it_.

"There's nothing to say about this topic. If you don't mind, I gotta go." Chad began to walk away, but Christopher stopped him, "I don't think so, Cooper. We have a LOT to talk about."

Chad gulped, praying to God to save him from that situation. "What do you want to know?" Chad sighed, fake-annoyed.

"I already know everything. This is why I'm here. You're stubborn, Chad. Haven't you learn the lesson yet?" Chad blinked, more scared than before. "I saw you and her some days ago, when you drove her home. I know you went in her dressing room when you cut your hand. I observed you and her dancing together yesterday night, like a couple. The thing you don't get, Cooper, is that she IS my girlfriend. Stay. Away. From. Her." Christopher said, in a single breath.

"The thing _you_ don't get, Christopher, is that she has deep feelings for me. It won't_ ever_ change." Chad replied, being the self-confident person he was.

Christopher glared at him, "I know. But it WILL change. I want to ask you a favor: if she'll show up to you and tell you her feelings, just say you don't feel the same." Christopher explained.

"What? I won't. I _DO_ feel the same."

"Oh, you will. You don't want her to get hurt, right?" He asked with a threatening expression.

Sonny. Get. Hurt.

"N-no.." Chad stuttered. Christopher smirked, "Perfect. Just do it if you want to keep her safe." He stated and left, before Chad could answer back.

The blond actor stood there, emotionless, knowing his life had just been destroyed.

_*end flashback*_

_~ They say life may be complicated. Just let people who love you, comfort you._

Sadly, they didn't mention to be comforted by the person who made you suffer.

Wrapped in a fleece blanket, Sonny cried her heart out. _He didn't love her. She was so silly. Chad Dylan Cooper feeling the same about her? A crazy thought. _

She wanted to cancel her whole speech with Chad, that kiss she gave him. Yet, she was sure he felt the same. Yes, she was. Maybe because he made her think this way.

She felt humiliated and hurt at the same time. _Why does everything go wrong? _

A knock on the door echoed in the room, followed by another one. She didn't want to move, but reluctantly she stood up; she fixed quickly her hair and her make-up and opened the door. As she did, Christopher appeared with a bunch of roses in his hand.

Sonny froze and stepped back, scared.

Christopher raised his hand, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry, Sonny. Please, let me in."

Sonny stared at him suspicious.

"Sonny, I was too jealous about him. I really, truly love you. You're the one for me, I don't want to lose you." Christopher confessed, walking towards her.

Sonny eyes began to water, "D-do you?" she asked. He nodded. "And, I'm the only one who does." He said, clearly alluding to Chad. As she heard these words, she burst into tears, again.

_She cried a lot, lately._

Christopher wrapped his arms around her.

_He had won._

_~ They say life is made of obstacles. You can jump them, though. _

He felt like a pawn.

Someone controlled each of his moves. It was frustrating.

He was on a big checkerboard: the rival was waiting for his move, to make his. The winning move.

_Check_.

Fortunately, it wasn't a big deal. He didn't give up. Another move and another one.

After a few seconds there wasn't escape.

_Checkmate_.

The rival won the game. No return match.

His love life was like a game of chess.

Chad stood up, after half an hour of crying like a desperate. It was time to react! Sweeping away his tears, he grabbed firmly his laptop and turned it on. There must be something about him. _Something _he could use against Christopher . He didn't know enough about that jerk. What if he was a criminal? But he was an actor, right? That wouldn't have any sense. Finally, the screen brightened, showing his desktop. Chad opened the browser and started typing Christopher's name. He clicked on the first result, open-mouthed.

_It can't be true._

"What the…?"

* * *

**What do you think? :) Review *_*  
**


End file.
